


"It's not a bad dick." - Brendon Urie

by soupcoups



Series: We go on and on, baby [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Crack, Explicif b/c sucking dick is mentioned, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupcoups/pseuds/soupcoups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an excerpt of Xu Minghao, Chinese exchange student, and his best friend, Kim Mingyu, is showcased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's not a bad dick." - Brendon Urie

**Author's Note:**

> tagging this in the highschool AU because Minghao and Junhui are mentioned as dating and there's a fancy party mentioned also champagne  
> I'm sorry I'm just trying not to lose inspiration  
> prompt: write 100-250 words on the next dialogue you hear

"Mingyu, seriously, what the fuck."  
"I mean it! I sucked his dick in the bathroom during fifth period and it was some of the best dick I've ever sucked."  
"Mingyu, it's the ONLY dick you've ever sucked."  
"I'm serious, Minghao-ah! Wonwoo hyung's dick game is on fleek."  
"Do you even know what that means?"  
"...no?"  
"At least you used it correctly. Go to sleep, Mingyu ah."  
"But Mingmingggggg. Does this mean I'm dating him? Does he even like me?"  
"Mingyu I am literally about to barf if you mention sucking Wonwoo hyung's dick one more time."  
"But you sucked Junhui hyung's dick once and you were drunk on champagne because he took you to a fancy party and you threw up on my shoes and cried about how amazing it was and I'm pretty sure you came in your pants."  
"Oh my god. Mingyu if you don't shut up I'm never talking to you again."  
"Whatever, Ming ah. Get some sleep, there's a calculus test tomorrow."  
"There's a WHAT?"  
"Goodnight, Minghao ah."  
"Mingyu you shitbag if you hang up I swear to god—"  
Call ended.


End file.
